Happy Birthday  A Inazuka Kiba Oneshot
by Mihashi-Harumi-chan
Summary: You've seen your crush and best friend kiss, and now it's your birthday and neither of them show up. You're all alone on what has to be a happy day. But what if that all changes?


_**~Happy Birthday~**_

_**A Inazuka Kiba Oneshot**_

"I swear, Naruto, just tell me where we're going!" Sachiko yelled at the blonde. Today was June the 15th, her birthday, and apparently the ninja had something for her. But it was a surprise. And if there was one thing she didn't like, it was surprises. She was too curious for those kind of things. Big presents? Yes. Big surprises? No.

Especially now, after that idiot Kiba had ruined her day. Well not just her day, more like her whole life!

"But if I tell you," The boy said. "then the surprise is gone! And It's fun like this." He had a wide grin on his face. Sachiko growled and followed him. Somehow, this street seemed familiar. And then it hit her. It was her own street! And there, somewhere in the middle was her house. Decorated with colorful flags with her name on them, lanterns and a huge banner saying 'Happy birthday Sachiko-chan'. She smiled a very big smile and hugged the blonde ninja. "Thank you so much, Naruto!" Sachiko said happily and ran to her house to take a closer look. Naruto smiled and said he was glad she liked it.

"But uh, Sachiko-chan… I got to go now! Chouji said I made a promise and that I had to come to his house today." He went silent for a second. "if only I could remember what I promised…" Sachiko giggled. "What's so funny? It can happen to anyone you know! Or… am I safe? I mean you never know what I promised!" His eyes grew wider as he thought of the horrible things he could've promised.

"What do you mean with 'safe'?"

"Hello! I could've promised him I would go on a date with Ino because that would give him a day off! For the sake of all that's Holy if I did that I'll die!" Again, Sachiko giggled, what turned out into a loud laughter.

"I'm sure you would've remember **that**. Don't worry you probably just promised you'd hang out with him since Shikamaru is on that mission. Just go, I'm fine."

"You sure? I don't want you to be alone you know." Sachiko smiled.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just enjoy yourself and thanks for this Naruto." He grinned again.  
>"So you like your present right?"<p>

"Yeah. Now go!" Naruto nodded and ran away, waving at her. And when he was out of sight, Sachiko opened the door to her home.

Seeing your secret crush and best friend kissing someone else and being alone on your birthday… How bad can your day suck?

Yes. She had seen her best friend, Kiba, kissing someone else. He had been her crush ever since she could remember.

She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights, throwing her white jacket on a chair. Then she sat on the couch, staring at the wall. Her thoughts drifted away to the day they had met. It wasn't exactly romantic or a nice start. Kiba had lost his dog, Akamaru. It had been a very hot day, and she had been working hard to get everything done in the park for the Sakura festival.

_Sachiko smiled at herself and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She was nearly done hanging the lanterns in the trees and between them. She had brushed the leaves from the paths and even got some big candles for on the picnic tables that some of the Jounin like Hatake Kakashi and Might Gai had put there. _

_The park was usually full of young couples at times of the great festival. It was a perfect place for a little privacy. The streets of Konoha were always crowded, so the park was their place to go to for space. _

_Sachiko always thought it was cute and romantic. All these couples always seemed so happy. She was really happy when she heard she could decorate the park, to make it look wonderful for the festival. Though, secretly, she dreamed that she would be here with her boyfriend, and hoped that she would find the right guy soon. She always felt so lonely. _

_Of course, she had her parents, who were great, but always on missions. They weren't home much and most of her friends didn't have much time for her either. It made her feel alone. _

_Suddenly something white hit her ladder, which wavered and fell down, taking her down with it. Sachiko groaned in pain, pushing the heavy ladder off her body. Then there was a noise. It sounded like a guy yelling for something called 'Klamaru?'. She sat up and looked into the direction where the yelling came from, seeing a boy with brown hair and very dark eyes. The guy didn't seem to notice her though and kept on running fast, tripping over her legs. _

"_Whoa-! oof!" Was all he said as he fall flat on his face. "ow, ow, ow, ow… what the hell… who the heck would put a rock in the middle of the path?" He rubbed the back of his head as he got up, and stretched himself. _

_Sachiko got up as well. "No one did, you tripped over me, smartass." He looked up, a surprised look on his face. _

"_Huh?" _

"_You tripped over me!" She repeated herself, a little louder this time. When the guy raised his eyebrow at her, she sighed and whispered: "Dumbass…" _

"_What did ya call me?" He yelled, apparently getting angry. It surprised her he had heard her. She had whispered it, and normally people wouldn't have heard it. _

"_Y-you heard me?" _

"_Of course I heard you." he said, a smirk formed on his lips. "I'm Kiba of the Inuzuka clan! I have better hearing and a better nose than anyone in Konoha!" _

"_Well apparently you have more than that. Like a huge ego!" Sachiko said, and the smirk on his face disappeared. _

"_Shut up! You're the one who was lying on the ground, making __**me**__ trip!" He yelled angrily. Suddenly he had a questioning look on his face. "Why were you there in the first place?"_

"_Because I wanted to become one with the ground! The ladder fell because something white hit it!" Kiba laughed at the idea of her falling, but then he turned awfully quiet. _

"_Something… white? Like a dog?"_

"_I don't know! All I saw was something small and white hitting the ladder, making me lose my balance as well and falling on the floor. And then you ran and tripped over me. _

"_Akamaru!"_

"_What?" _

"_it's my dog!"_

"_So you're and idiot __**and**__ you can't keep control your dog! Seriously, you suck." Kiba snorted and began to walk away. _

"_You shut up and leave me alone. I'm going to find Akamaru." _

Sachiko giggled at how angry she had been when she first saw him and his cocky personality. But not only that. She had followed him secretly to find the dog. She had found him earlier than Kiba and that made her act more annoying than before.

_As Kiba walked away, she followed him, making sure he wouldn't notice her. She wanted to see if he could find his dog without any help. Even though she didn't like him, she did like animals. And it wasn't good that a small dog walked around places like the big park on his own. _

_After fifteen more minutes, Kiba had stopped to take a little break. He hadn't found his dog yet and this was a big park. It could take days for them to find the dog. She walked up to him. "Hey…" Kiba looked at her and raised an eyebrow, still a little angry. "Sorry you can't find him." _

"_Heh, you following me huh? Why'd you do that? falling for me?" Sachiko picked up a rock and threw it at him, hitting him somewhere on the head. _

"_Shut up!"_

"_Geez, just kiddin'! Just kiddin'! Don't throw anymore rocks!" He laughed, when a dove flew passed Sachiko and sat on his head, nestling itself in his hair. "Oi! Get off!" Sachiko began to laugh uncontrollably. The bird didn't feel like leaving, as Kiba's hair was soft and nice. "Oi! OI! I said you have to get off! Stupid bird go away!" This seemed to upset the bird and its eyes turned cold and it flew up. "Phew…" This didn't last for very long though because the dove began to attack Kiba. It kept pecking his head, and in the end it pooped on the Inuzuka's head. _

_Sachiko fell on the ground, not able to stop laughing. The bird finely flew away, leaving Kiba with a headache and poop on his head. _

"_Will you stop laughing! It's not funny!" Kiba yelled. Sachiko apologized, still giggling a little. This wasn't enough for Kiba though, and he walked away. _

Sachiko's laugh echoed through the room she was in, filling it with a slight happiness. Somehow, thinking of these things, made her a little happy. Even though she was alone on her birthday now, even though she'd be alone after this night, and even though she'd never be with Kiba like she had always dreamt of, she still had memories no one else had. And these memories would help her to remain happy. Or they would destroy the last piece of happiness she had left.

_Kiba had left, and Sachiko had made her way home. She felt a little guilty about laughing at him for being attacked and pooped on by a bird. It was funny, that was a fact. But it was not nice to laugh at him like that. She would apologize next time she saw him, __**if**__ she would ever see him again. _

_Suddenly she heard the sound of barking behind her. When she turned around to see what it was, she saw a little white dog running her way and tackling her down. It licked her face. Sachiko got up, petting the dog carefully. _

"_Hello sweetie. Who are you?" The dog barked. Apparently it recognized a scent or something. She took a good look at him and noticed he was white. _

_Little. White. A little white fluffball… "Is your name.. Akamaru?" She asked him and the dog barked happily, wagging his tail. Slowly, she picked him up. "All right, Akamaru, my name is Sachiko." She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you. Now, let's find Kiba shall we?" Akamaru barked happily in approval, and Sachiko began stroking his soft fur again, as she walked through the streets of Konoha to find Kiba. _

_After not even a few minutes she had found his house and Akamaru had jumped out of her arms, barking happily. Not soon after that the door opened and a woman was standing in the doorway. _

"_Akamaru!' she said cheerfully and the dog jumped in her arms. "And who are you?"_

"_Ishihara Sachiko, ma'am. I found Akamaru today and wanted to bring him back. Kiba seemed really upset about not having his dog around." The woman laughed.  
>"Nice to meet you, my name is Tsume. Let me call Kiba for you… KIBA!" Sachiko's eyes widened. Wow that woman could scream. "He'll be here within a minute." The woman smiled and left Sachiko with a shocked expression. <em>

"_Yo, Shino-! Oh great it's you. Whaddya want this time?" He then heard the barking of his dog, who happily tackled him down. _

"_I'm here to bring Akamaru back, smartass. A little thanks would be appreciated."  
>"Thanks."<em>

"_Accepted, and I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't mean to, it was just... a little funny." _

And that was how they had met. And from that day on, as they had gotten closer to each other as friends, she had developed a huge crush on Kiba. Thinking back about it made her happy inside, but knowing that he didn't like her like that and that he had kissed someone else, tore that part of happiness.

Sachiko sighed and stared outside the window next to her. "Oh, Kiba… Why did this happen to us…"

She thought back of all the good times they had had. Like festivals, missions, walks through the park, playing with Akamaru and a lot of other things. And then about the kiss between him and some girl she had never seen before. Apparently, she was new in Konoha, just moved from the Hidden Rain Village. Not even a week she had been here, and now she was kissing Kiba. She had done something Sachiko had never dared to do. It was the only thing she had been afraid of.

Everything had gone too fast, and she had been too slow. She had waited way too long to tell him how she truly felt. And now she had to pay the price. He had found someone else. And that on her birthday.

_Softly humming to herself, Sachiko walked through the streets of Konoha, trying to find her best friend Kiba. Today was her birthday and she wanted nothing more than spend the day with him. Not only because he was her best friend and her secret crush, but also because her parents were gone for a mission again. Also, he promised her he had a nice present for her. They had agreed to meet at 1 pm at his house. Of course, as always, she was curious now and wanted to know what the present was. That's why she decided to go a little earlier. _

Sachiko humph-ed at her stupid action of earlier today. Why couldn't she just wait a little longer, then all of it wouldn't have happened. She would have never seen it, and everything would have been just fine. Then her birthday wouldn't have been ruined.

_As she arrived at in Kiba's street, she heard a giggling noise of a girl and Kiba's laugh. Maybe it was Hinata, or Tenten, maybe even Sakura. Not scared of whoever it was she smiled and walked up to them. "Hi Kiba-!" Sachiko looked at a girl with short black hair and gray eyes, who was pushing herself against Kiba and kissed him full on the lips. And he didn't even seem to mind it!_

_Water filled her eyes and tears rolled over her cheek as she turned around rapidly and ran away. The many feelings she felt now were overwhelming and not what she wanted. They created only more tears and all of it broke her heart. _

_The image of Kiba kissing some random girl was unbearable. She was too late, and it was her own fault. _

_She ran so fast, she ran like hell, not really knowing where she was going in the first place. All she wanted was to get away from the scene as soon as possible. She wanted to disappear and never return. _

_After running for what felt like hours, though she knew they were only mere minutes, she stopped and let herself fall on her knees. She was tired, her legs felt numb and every other part of her body hurt. Her cheeks were still wet, but she had forced herself to stop crying. Her mother had told her once that no man was worth any tears if they would ever hurt the one who loves them. _

_So why should she cry for him? She loved him, yes. But she wouldn't cry anymore. Not for him, not for anyone else. It was her weakness now. _

_She looked around her, noticing she was in the park. It still looked beautiful, just how she had left it. _

A new tear ran over her left cheek, which she wiped away quickly. Sachiko bit her lower lip. "Would you stop crying you idiot... you cannot cry over something like this. He's not worth it. You're not worth it." But if this was true, then why did the tears keep coming? Why did she feel so alone? Why did she feel so betrayed, so broken inside?

She couldn't even force herself to smile. Usually, she wouldn't do any other thing than smile. But now, it was different. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

And that, was when Naruto found her. He had been so sweet to her. Her eyes lightened up a little thinking of it.

"_Oi, you okay?" A familiar voice echoed through the trees. It was Naruto's voice. He seemed worried. Sachiko turned her head slightly to see if her guesses were right. And they were. Naruto kneeled next to her, a worried look on her face. _

_She nodded, wiping her tears away and forcing a smile on her face. "Just something stupid." She said to him. _

"_Doesn't look like something stupid. Now what did the bastard do?" Somehow she managed to giggle at his comment. He always knew how to cheer her up a little. No matter what he said or did, he always tried to help you out. "Who's ass should I kick?" He looked around, apparently trying to find someone to blame Sachiko's tears on, making her laugh. _

She had laughed earlier today. How she had managed to do that, was something she still wondered. But Naruto had managed to make her happy back in the park.

Slowly, she got up, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her white jacket from the chair she threw it on earlier this evening, and walked outside. It was colder than when she arrived here with Naruto. Maybe it had a reason, but what?

Making her way to the park, Sachiko hummed a song to herself. It calmed her down, and the park would look beautiful again.

It was strange. Ever since she and Kiba had met, she would go to the park to calm down and think about the fun times she and her friends had shared. Even today, the park and those memories would calm her down. She knew that.

"_Sachiko!"_ Sachiko sighed. Her memories of him, how he would call her name, how he would smile at her… they would never leave her, would they? _"Sachiko! Would you please wait!" _

'Just leave my thoughts…' she thought to herself as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Oi! I asked you to wait!"

"Kiba!" at first she sounded really excited. But then she brought herself back to reality. "What do you want?" The cold tone she had used for this question, surprised both of them. She never thought she could even speak like that, and he never thought she'd use it against him.

"Wow, why are you so mean to me? What did I do?"

"Like you don't know!" She snapped. "You- you just…" At first she wanted to say it, but suddenly it felt stupid. If he really liked her, then who was she to ruin his happiness? She didn't have the right to ruin it. "Just leave me alone will you. You'll only continue to ruin my birthday... like you did from the start." Sachiko walked faster and ignored his words.

"But what did I do? I showed up at the park! You didn't!"

"Well I didn't feel like ruining your time with your girlfriend!" Before she noticed it, she had said the words. Covering her mouth because of the shock of her actions, she began to run again. Kiba stood there, stunned because of her words, but followed after her.

"Will you stop running, Sachiko!" Kiba yelled after her. He only got a loud 'no.'. "But you don't understand!" What was there to understand? She knew what she had seen. Eyes don't fool you like that. And playing stupid and innocent like that didn't help either. It wouldn't fool her. **He** wouldn't fool her.

"No."

"Please, Sachiko! Just let me explain!" he finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist again. Geez that chick could run. "Just… just let me explain." Sachiko sighed, holding back the tears that were hiding inside and wanted to come out. Like the itching feeling and the strong urge to punch him in the face. "I didn't kiss anyone!" Sachiko snorted. Did that idiot really think she was stupid?

"Oh, really! My eyes saw everything you idiot!"

"Well if you saw everything then why have you missed the part where she came up to me out of nowhere and kissed me! Then why have you missed the part where I told her to fuck off and Akamaru bit her butt!" He looked at her angrily, the grip on her wrist tightened painfully. "Then why have you missed the part where I kissed you?"

"Huh?" Before she knew it, Kiba leaned in and their lips met. It was like nothing else in the world existed. Just them.

"What did you do that for?" She asked him, feeling a little dizzy. Geez what a kiss couldn't do to you. Kiba smirked.

"It's because I liked you since the day we met., Sachiko. Oh, and happy birthday."


End file.
